What in the world
by FunnyKitten99
Summary: ever wonder about the stuff under your bed? Ever wonder who is creeping up and down the stairs? Well this story will tell you all about it.


What in the world

Few stories have the power to captivate us more than those that remain unresolved. Codes, puzzles and cryptic public art tease us with their intrigue: Why is their message coded? What great secrets might they hide? Despite the efforts of our most revered historians, cleverest cryptographers and most determined treasure hunters, history is replete with riddles that continue to confound us today.

Bryan Nelson

The mysteries today will be nothing compared to the mysteries in the future and when the future comes we won't know right from left.

I am writing here today to tell you the mysteries of the past…

**Loch Ness Monster**

Nobody knows much about the Loch Ness Monster but what we do know is that we don't know what it is. Many have been searching for this elusive creature. Some found what they were looking for others just got wet. The loch ness monster (Nessy) is a dinosaur like creature up to 50 feet tall! Many have claimed to see this beast and have photographs to prove it, are all these people crazy? Is Nessy really out there? What in the world.

**Bigfoot**

Bigfoot is an ape-like creature with fur, fingers, and human like features. There have been many sightings about the elusive Bigfoot. There is very little known about this creature but what we do know is that it doesn't want us to find out.

**Windigo**

A wendigo is a monster of Native American legend, specifically the Anishinaabe people living in modern day Canada and the United States in the Great Lakes region. Depictions of the creature in literature and lore , but in general, it is associated with severe wind and cold and usually kills its victims during the night. The wendigo usually stalks hunters or travelers in the woods or even cold regions and is usually seen in places that are always cold. Many of the behaviors and attributes of the monster suggest that it is a personification of harsh conditions in dangerously freezing winters.

In some stories, the wendigo was once human, while in others, it is purely omnipitive . It is often said to eat human flesh, and some versions of the tale tell that humans who practice cannibalism, even in desperation, will become a wendigo. If human victims are not available, the creature eats non-food items such as moss and lichen, leading some to believe that the monster is a symbol for starvation and the horrors it can wreak on sufferers.

In various tellings, the wendigo has other attributes suggestive of the horrors of extreme winters. It sometimes has a heart of ice or is entirely made of ice, and can only be defeated if melted. The wendigo is often said to be missing extremities, such as lips, nose, and feet, that are commonly lost to frostbite. It is sometimes said to be too thin to see from the side view, again suggestive of starvation. The creature is also associated with insanity, as those who survive its attack go mad, sometimes running naked into the snow.

The wendigo entered the world of horror fiction through Algernon Blackwood's 1910 short story The Wendigo. In this story, the monster is never physically described. It calls to its victim, the narrator's French Canadian guide, at night, and its voice is indistinguishable from the wind. Eventually, the victim loses his senses and answers the call.

The monster then drags its victim away so quickly that his feet are burned off in the process and changed into feet like the wendigo's. His cry of "Oh, my fiery feet!" also has associations with frostbite, which is accompanied by a burning sensation. The monster later makes an appearance in the assumed guise of the abducted guide, and at the end of Blackwood's story, the guide's corpse is found with frozen feet. Since Algernon Blackwood's story, the wendigo has been a recurring character in horror literature and film, although it often little resembles the Native American original.

In the cultures in which the wendigo originated, a psychosis known as Windigo was documented in cases dating from the 19th century and earlier. Sufferers committed violent murders and often engaged in cannibalism. Treatment by traditional faith healers or practitioners of Western medicine was sometimes said to be effective.

Today, little is known about the real reason behind these apparent cases of psychosis. Legend and fact are inextricably connected in the records on the condition. Some cases may simply have been cannibalism as a result of starvation or a more universal type of psychosis culturally interpreted to fit into the wendigo mythos. Other documented cases, however, are less easily explained.

.com

Bonus Content

(How to tell if a poltergeist is in your home)

Stage 1: Latent/Dormant/Passive Stage

Nothing too unusual happens in this stage. Most would never even think that their house is haunted. The things that happen in this stage are called "Freak Ocurrences".

Some ways to recognize that you are haunted by is places will be colder than others. 2. Objects will disappear then reappear in strange places. 3. Animals will act strange and bark at nothing Growl, Stare, and whimper.

Stage 2 Obvious/Detectable Presence

This is the stage when people start finding out about their **infestation **and all those strange little occurrences become problems… **BIG **problems. Cold spots get colder. Scratches and gashes appear on furniture. Scratches and gashes appear on you. It's probably the most annoying stage.

Stage 3 Increased Kinetic Activity

Stage 3 also known as the "Holy Crap" stage is probably the scariest stage of all. Really weird stuff happens. You will hear strange sounds late at night. You will falind it very hard to sleep. Strange messages appear on walls. Electric appliances will turn on and off. So if you think you are being haunted **HIRE AN EXORCIST.**


End file.
